Beauty's Cage
by CJMolyneux
Summary: Follow Nazneen Valencia building a world for herself to try and keep herself safe. But it is put into risk when a Club of all things may threaten the very world she has so carefully planned.
1. Prelude

_Life is not easy... It isn't meant to be. How would that build character, forge a soul? No people were meant to claw, and fight, and kick. They are meant to make noise, to think for themselves. Become who they want to be..._

She watched the bits of falling snow drift gently around the wind. Standing as still as stone just... watching. Her warm breath creating a mist into the air. Lost in her own thoughts. Her hair, blonde, short, almost white as the snow she gazed blankly at. Her skin, just as pale and unblemished as a fresh snow fall. In bright contrast to the purple eyes that sat in the middle of her null-void face. They were deep purple. A result of a genetic mutation deemed Alexandria Genesis. It made her beautiful. She hated it. So she hid herself in guy's clothes, to escape the standards. To fool the world. For the cruel names; _Freak_ , _Tomboy_ , _Weirdo_. They meant nothing to her, so long as she wasn't called beautiful... There were to many standards in the simple word. To many expectations.

She had a new friend though. A friend that understood. That liked her for her personality, the things that made her, not the things that could be seen. She turned her gaze the friend beside her. Her friend's life was no where near easy, but they were happy none the same. Just like she was. Brown messy hair, having just been cut from a bubblegum incident and was as wild as her own. Deep chocolate eyes lost in thoughts much like her own were. They looked lost in deep meaningful thought, but she new better. It was probably something small, like shopping or a the weather.

"Hey... Haruhi?"  
"Yes Naz?"  
"If we don't get back soon... Your dad is going to worry again."  
"Yeah, let's go."

They headed of side by side with groceries in each hand. One pale boyish slightly taller white blonde ruffian next to the smaller, slightly boyish sweet faced brunette. Side by side, equals in understanding of eachother's own worlds.

"Hey Haruhi...?"  
A sound of acknowledgement sounded between them.  
"I know I said thank you already... But really thanks.. For you and your dad allowing me to stay while I am on exchange to Ouran with you guys... It makes it alot easier that I came over during the break and everything. I owe you guys so much for all this... So when we graduate and everything.. If you ever come over to my homeland... Stay with me okay?"  
"... Really Naz, it is no trouble. Don't get all mushy on me."

And so they went back to laughing and speaking as they had come to do normally in the winter break together. It would soon be early spring and off to Ouran for them both. A very new and scary experience for them both. Well mainly Naz, she liked new schools, it meant new beginnings. But it meant new judgements as well... But since she already had a friend, she could take on the world.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: _This is English speaking._

* * *

Naz sighed once more. The school, this high class academy, didn't have one quiet spot in any of the four libraries they had looked in to try and work. Haruhi was very much feeling the same. They were both running late this morning so they didn't look the best... Which was no different from any other day really. Haruhi was sporting the wild bed-head nerd look with baggy clothes. Naz was no better, wild white hair shadowing her face along with a hood. Hiding her pale skin and pretty eyes. Her hoodie, one of her favourite animes. Yellow and black with a odd smiley face design. Gray track pants hiding any sense of womanly features... Not that she had much to begin with. Her shoes, her lucky converses that displayed her favourite character; a lazy genius that enjoyed cloud watching. A shoulder bag displaying a purple pentagram from another anime she held other her shoulder as she trudged beside her friend.

"It is like this whole school just comes here to have fun..." Haruhi stopped to gaze out a window.  
Naz stopped and followed her gaze, "I heard there is an abandoned music room... Some girls where talking about it.. Not sure why but it might be the only place we can study."  
They both started walking again.

They found the pink door room... Lots of this place was pink. They slowly open the door stepping into the room to be greeted by the smell of roses. Bright red petals dancing in their faces. She studied them closely completely unaware of the group of boys in front of them... Or Haruhi freaking out.  
"This is a host club!" she was pushing herself up against the door shaking and quaking.  
Naz coming out of her zoning out turned to her friend, ".. A host club..?"  
"Oh wow, they're boys..." two voices speaking in unison drew her attention.

Turning her gaze she found a group of six male students. A tall man with a neutral expression and dark black hair. Near him a slightly shorter man with the same shade of hair and oval glasses. A set or copper hair twins that seemed to mirror eachother perfectly. A blonde man with an overly regal arua sitting in a chair in the middle and another short blonde with a very sweet face. He looked rather young but she wasn't one to judge people on their heights. They all seemed slightly shocked seeing the two standing in the room. She wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. She was merely studying them closely. That was until the princely blonde got too close to her friend making Haruhi uncomfortable. She went on the defensive right then.

Planting herself between the over dramatic blonde and her friend. She slammed both feet against the floor and turned facing him baring her teeth like an animal. Growling like a wild beast the blonde flinch back to a safe distance.  
"We're leaving..." Haruhi turned for the door and Naz followed suit.  
The little cute child-like blonde grabbed onto _his_ arm, "Hey! Come back her Haru-chan. You must be like a super-hero or something. That's so cool!"  
"I'm not a hero, I'm an honour student... And quit calling me Haru-chan!"  
Naz gave a chuckle shaking her head as the boy fled to hide behind the tall dark haired male.  
The over imaginative blonde slid into view, "Who would of thought the famous scholar and foreigner would be so.. openly gay?"  
Haruhi turned _his_ gaze with an _'are you stupid'_ to him, "Openly what?"  
Naz, on the other hand, stomped up to him, "So what if we were? You got something against gays?"

He shook his head frantically, "N-no. Not at all. I swear."  
Naz snorted and moved back to Haruhi side as he began rambling again about something she didn't deem worth translating in her mind. Japanese wasn't her first language after all.  
"I-it's not like that, w-we were just l-looking for a quiet p-place to study!" Haruhi stammered out as she zone back in.  
She saw the blonde step in close to her friend. Before she could remove him, Haruhi leapt backwards knocking a vase from a pedestal. Moving on her feet, Naz dove around the pedestal aiming to catch the vase... But it bounce and shattered between her arms. A piece flicking and catching her cheek. She closed her eyes flinching before the twins hovered over them.

"Awww..." They sounded together. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in a upcoming school auction." Spoke the one on their left behind them. "Now you done it commoners. The bidding on that vase was suppose to start at 8 million yen."  
Both Naz and Haruhi moved into calculating the amount. Naz out of habit switching back to English.  
 _"8 million yen.. for a vase.. That's what... A bit over 9000 dollars.. That much for some ugly blue vase with a simple design... I mean it is nice... But it doesn't look Renaissance. Fair to plain for it.."_  
They both turn to them, "We're gonna have to pay you back..."  
The twins looked at eachother speaking, "With what money? You two can even afford a school uniform. What's with those grubby outfits you got on anyway."  
Naz grumbled to herself in her native tongue, _"Wouldn't want to wear it to begin with."_  
"Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?" the voice drew her gaze to the smart looking dark haired male.  
"There is a famous saying you may of heard of Commoners," she turned her gaze to Tamaki. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you two can pay with your bodies." Naz went rigid with a blush hidden in her hood. "That means starting today, you two are the Ouran Host Club's dogs." Naz seemed to relax more as Haruhi seemed to get lost in thought.

* * *

They both worked around the supermarket collecting things for their new _jobs._ Naz had her hood down as she reached up to collect some of the coffee. She even had a nice cut on her cheek now cover with a white patch, making her look even more like a ruffian.  
"I can't believe they really think we are boys..." Haruhi mumbled as she put some other things in the basket.  
Naz just shrugged, "It doesn't matter. In fact I prefer it... Less expectations as a male commoner than a female one I guess.."  
Haruhi looked to her, "Right... You don't like being looked at like that..."  
Naz's pale hand sat the coffee into the basket carefully, "Let's not talk about it, okay?"  
Haruhi nodded as they both headed back to the cashier.

* * *

The Host Club was now filled with female guests speaking to eachother and the so called _Hosts_ of the club. Naz had her hood back up and was zoning out all the chatter and crowds. She was busy studying the roses and atmosphere. It was all new to her. They didn't have these kinds of clubs in her homeland. She only felt Haruhi tap her arm causing her to give over the paper bag she was carrying. She moved away to look out the window, studying the clouds getting lost in thought. She didn't hear the approaching steps of Kyoya coming up behind her.

"Not liking the club Mr Valencia? Be careful on what you say. You do owe us 8 million yen," His voice was smooth calm with an under-lying threat.  
She turned her hidden gaze to him then back to the window, "... I don't like people that behave like you ya know..."  
He blinked at the statement before smiling politely, "I have no idea on what you mean I am afraid."  
She turned her head watching some birds, "... That right there. You can be very cruel and cunning to get what you want. You can put on a mask of sweetness to do so. But in truth, your sense humour is most likely black, you like showing off you are above what people think of you, you look for profit in everything... I have had bad experiences with people like that Kyoya... I do not wish for another.." She turned heading back to the door to stand with Haruhi and look over the club.

Kyoya followed, stating some things Naz merely turned out. She was back to studying the club and all there peculiar antics. When suddenly Takami appeared out of nowhere causing them startle.  
They both jumped away, "... Please don't do that again..."  
"You two need a makeover."  
Naz went rigid. She didn't like this guy, he was so narrow-minded. Thinking of beauty and nothing more. Sure there were beautiful things in the world, but not all beautiful things were not made to be looked at in her opinion. She merely ignored his rant and nodded in agreement with Haruhi. As his rant continued at a distance Naz and Haruhi went into a very serious discussion.  
"There is a word to describe people like him..." Haruhi mumbled thinking.  
"There are lots but I am guessing you are thinking of one... Narrow-minded?" Naz supplied.  
"No."  
"Shallow?"  
"No."  
"Over-dramatic?"  
"No."  
"Idiotic?"  
"No..."  
The over active _Prince_ wandered into their personal spaces as Haruhi was stuck with the word.  
"I got it!"  
"Oh so my lesson has-" Tamaki began happily.  
"Obnoxious."

As so the prince went to sulking by some roses as Naz covered her mouth with both hands chuckling. Happy since the first time being made to be dogs of this club.  
"You're right Haruhi," she mumbled through her hands. "It fits so well."  
"Ah... I'm sorry Tamaki Senpai..." Haruhi tried to apologise away.  
The copper haired devils now slid in laughing, "You're a hero alright."  
"I'm sorry Senpai, but your lesson did strike a small cord with me."  
And up rose the blonde in all his regal glory once more, "Really, it did? Let me teach you more, my friend."  
 _"Well,"_ Naz lowered her hands speaking in English, _"It was fun while it lasted at least."_

"Boss," responded the twin closest to her.  
"Call me King."  
"You can teach them the basics of hosting." "But they aren't going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part you ya know." The one furthest away from her circled into for them both, "They aren't exactly host club material but maybe if we got rid of these glasses." He took Haruhi's glasses with care. Naz felt someone tug down her hood from the other devil, "And this hood, it will help."  
Naz panicked as her pale face and pretty eyes were show. She froze in utter terror blocking out whatever was said. Her fear only grew as Tamaki stormed up to them and she was dragged away by one of the twins.

* * *

"Here," The twins spoke holding up two male uniforms. "Change into these uniforms."  
"What? But why?" both the very two commoners asked together.  
"Don't ask questions!" Both the twins lunged for them trying to strip them of their clothes.  
After a bit of a short scuffle both commoners conceded and kicked the nosy boys out, "Alright! But you two need to get out!"  
Naz waited for a bit before collapsing onto the floor, "Haruhi... I don't know if I can do this..."  
Haruhi blinked as she sat her peeled of sweater to the side, "Hey.. It's okay... They still think we are boys."  
Naz slowly nodded, "Yeah.. You're right. Okay..." She stood up and began getting changed into the uniform. She tied her tie, but not in the common fashion of the school. She only knew one way to tie a tie knot and it was the Trinity knot.

She turned to face Haruhi her hair still wild unlike her now combed and styled hair, "Ah wow, you clean up good Haruhi." She smiled, "You look date worthy. Too short for my tastes though."  
"Hey I am only a bit shorter than you! But you clean up good too... But what's with your tie?"  
Naz placed her fingers to it, "It's a Trinity knot. It's the only way I know how to tie a tie.. Well besides a bow tie.."  
Haruhi smiled, "It looks nice. I like it."  
Naz beamed as they both stepped out. Her smile immediately vanished seeing all the host club gushing over them. She folded her arms in a huff as a scowl rolled onto her face.  
"Are you guys sure it is okay for us to keep these uniforms?" Haruhi asked politely.  
Takami gushed with tears on his cheek, "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl. So adorable!" He turned his gaze to Naz, "And you Nazneen-"  
She stomped forward baring her teeth and fists clenched, "Say it and I will castrate you with a rusty knife!"

All males in the room flinched at the threat. Naz gave a snort looking away folding her arms once more.  
The host club went back to gushing over them... Well more Haruhi.  
"Who knows," Kyoya chimed in during Naz's gaze back, "Maybe they'll draw in some costumers."  
"You know, that's just what I was thinking."  
 _"Yeah right,"_ Naz mumbled in English. _"If you were thinking, I am the King of Sheba."_  
"Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you two are official members of the host clubs. I will personally train you to be first you two be first rate hosts. If you can get 100 costumers to your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."  
"A host?" both the newly appointed hosts asked tiredly.

* * *

Naz saw Haruhi out of the corner of her eye with three guests. It looked so easy for her answering the questions she was asked. Naz on the other hand had no guests yet. It was probably due to the front she had put up to protect herself from the guests. She sat lounging on the couch rather than sitting nicely, a pencil sketching over a sketch pad to keep herself busy.  
"... who does the chores around the house?" the one with the horn hairstyle asked.  
Haruhi gave a pleasant smile, "Oh I do them myself with Nazneen's help."  
The slightly grayish black haired woman spoke nervously in an almost hush tone, "Really? But he seems so... Well mean."  
"Yeah I mean look at him..."

Naz huffed and tuned the words to nothing more than Japanese background sound. She flicked her wrist of the page as she sketched carefully to keep herself calm.  
She did hear the two guests approaching, "Um... hello?"  
Lifting her gaze from her work she looked at them with a bored gaze. She sighed sitting up putting the sketchbook aside as she gestured to the seat.  
She turned, facing them properly stretching, "Might as well sit."  
They nodded sitting down, "So um Nazneen... What are you drawing?" The light blonde asked gently.  
Naz turned her gaze to her sketch pad, "Oh just a character design. It is something I enjoy doing."  
"May we see?" ask the sweet short haired strawberry roan.  
Naz picked up the book and laid it on the table for them to see, "Sure."

The page was covered with notes in English and a character drawn with different facial expressions, clothes, angles.  
"Oh wow," gushed the Roan, "That is really good."  
"Yeah Nazneen," piped in the blonde.  
She rubbed the back of her neck, "Ah gee.. Thanks. And call me Naz. Nazneen seems to formal." She looked at them, "So what are your names?"  
"Oh," beamed the blonde. "I'm Chou Megumi."  
"I'm Mai Tenshi," the roan stated shyly.  
"... So you names mean butterfly blessing and dancing angel? I like them." Naz smiled nicely.  
They blinked blushing deeply.

Chou spoke stuttering, "H-how do you know that?"  
Naz looked away with a slight blush, "I.. well... I write stories and create characters so names have lots of meaning to me. I know what lots of names mean."  
Mai leaned forward, "So what does your name mean Naz?"  
Her fringe shadowed her face, "... I would rather not talk about that.. I don't like my name's meaning.."  
They both blinked confused. "Oh is it something bad?"  
Naz sighed flicking her fringe out of her face leaning her head back looking down at them, "To me.. Very much so..." Her face softened, "But your names are very nice."  
They both beamed blushing.  
"So um," Mai began, "You are very creative Naz."  
Naz grinned lopsidedly, "Yeah. It is an outlet for me. I draw, write, compose, sing. All the fun stuff."

They both piped in, "You sing?"  
Naz quickly covered her mouth, "I um... No?"  
"Don't lie Naz!" Haruhi called across the room. "He sings in the shower all the time."  
"Shut it Haruhi! They don't need to know that!" Naz shouted back with a giant blush.  
"Will you sing for us?" Asked Chou excitedly.  
"Ah, I d-don't think so girls... I mean um.. I don't even know any songs in Japanese.. I am not even that good.."  
"Lair!"  
"Haruhi! You aren't helping!"  
"It's okay Naz," she turned her gaze back to Mai, "You don't have to sing if you don't want to."  
She nodded, "Thanks... I am not comfortable singing in front of people."

Tamaki clicked his fingers and waved a single finger, "Haruhi, Nazneen. Come here a minute."  
Naz turned her gaze to him with a bored look then studied the woman next to him. Head lolling to the side as she was lost in thought watching the woman. She gave a snort and stood stuffing her hands into her pockets. Sitting beside the over-dramatic _King_ was a pretty young red head woman with an ' _I am better than you_ ' posture. Naz knew she would not like this woman one bit.  
Tamaki smiled, "I would like you both to meet my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji."  
Naz watched as a gaze of recognition crossed her friends face before she proceeded politely, "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
Naz merely gave a nod with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly her friend was swooped up into a dangerous spin.  
"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!" Tamaki exclaimed as he swung her around.  
Naz had to jump back just so she wasn't hit, "Idiot! Put her down! _For fuck sake!_ Moron are you even listening!"  
She didn't even hear Ayanokoji mumble trying to get his attention.  
"Oh, you're so cute!"  
"Mori Senpai! Help me!"  
Mori charged into action plucking Haruhi out of the death grip of the Moron holding her up like a child studying her.  
Tamaki acted all bashful and slightly shocked, "Mori senpai, you really didn't have to go that far."  
Naz bared her teeth and slammed Tamaki into a head lock giving him the noogie of his life, _"Yes he did. You wouldn't let go you moron!_ It is like there is no brain in your skull, ya thick-headed numb-skull!"  
Mori set Haruhi down as Naz let go of the Idiot.  
"Come on, little one. Let daddy give you a big hug."  
Naz huffed just moving to tune out the noise knowing Haruhi could handle herself now. She turned slightly seeing the dark like aura around the little _Princess._ She merely shrugged it aside however thinking it was just silly rich kid stuff and not being the center of attention.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to my bag?" Haruhi mumbled looking about.  
Naz turned to her, "Where did you last have it? Maybe one of the guys moved it."  
Her gazed turned to the window, "Oh you got to be kidding me..."  
Naz moved looking over her shoulder and frowned deeply, "These windows don't open to to that..."  
"I guess there are bullies everywhere..."  
Naz grabbed her hand and lead her out, "Come on I will help you." The raced out of the host club and sprinted down the hall only to pass _Princess.  
"_Oh, it's you again. I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizen." Her voice was so condescending. So _snooty._  
Naz felt a rage bubble in her as she stepped forward getting ready to deal with this like she normally would. Haruhi however sagged her arm and pulled her along. Naz let out a fierce growl but followed at a quick pace.

They soon stood shin deep in the water with sleeves up. They had found most of the items, including Naz's sketch book she had set on Haruhi's bag for safe keeping. Now however they were looking for Haruhi's wallet. It wasn't going so well. Naz kept her hands deep as she used the calmness of the water to try and calm her nerves.  
"... I want to murder her.." Naz grumbled softly.  
Haruhi kept a calm tone knowing that Naz's rage wasn't anything to dangerous, "I can't be bothered with her right now, though. I've gotta find my wallet or I won't have any money for food this week."  
Naz gave a huff and kept looking.  
"Hey, commoners!" Tamaki's broke through the peaceful sound of rippling water. "You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that... Why is your bag all wet?"  
Naz was about to shout when Haruhi spoke cutting her off, "Eh, it's no big deal. I got it." Tamaki rolled up his sleeves and pants moving into the water to help with the search. "Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet."

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks."  
Naz had to admit, Tamaki wasn't a complete idiot. Corny, over-dramatic, loud but kind-hearted. She smirked softly as she kept on searching.  
"Hang on on second." The blonde pulled out a wallet holding it up for Haruhi to see. "This what you're looking for? What's the matter? You're staring off into 're not falling for me, are you?" He smirked and winked.  
Haruhi snatched her wallet away from him, "No way!"  
Naz took it back, he was an idiot.  
"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?"  
Naz frowned and was about to speak up again when Haruhi cut her off, "Well, uh... I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point."  
She gave a huff watching her friend before moving to try and save her sketch pad. What she could anyway.

* * *

She sat off under a tree trying to salvage what she could of her drawings. She was separating the pages gently, placing things in between to keep them apart so the didn't stick. She wasn't paying attention to the world are her around her. Trying to save the one in her hands instead.  
"So this is where you are hiding..." spoke a cool calm voice.  
It caused Naz to jump and rip a page. The muscles between her shoulders constricted dangerously, her death glare turned to meet eyes hidden behind oval glasses.  
"... I am not in the best mood Kyoya... It is best you leave me be right now.."  
"You are lazing about. If you don't return to the host club now-"  
She bared her teeth, "I don't care! Crank up my debt, or some other threat. But I am not moving right now alright?!"  
He studied her carefully before turning his gaze to the book in her hands.

"... Why is your book all wet?" He kept his voice down trying to calm her.  
She looked back to her book with a huff, "Don't ask questions you know answers too." She worked the pages in a very tender manner not wanting to rip anymore than she had already.  
He smirked softly in a sly cunning way, "I do... How can you see through me so well? Most can't."  
She turned up her gaze looking up through her white eyelashes, "... I have learned to be a good judge of character."  
"Why would you need to learn that?"  
She turned her gaze back down, "It doesn't matter... I just am now."

* * *

She stood glaring, an aura of extreme rage radiating off her. Most people giving a wide birth of the _ruffian_ of the Host Club. Sitting at a table was her friend and the _She-Devil Princess_ Ayanokoji. She just wanted to storm over there and do something but Kyoya was by her side babysitting her so she didn't go on a murder-spree. Suddenly the table was knocked over in a large clatter. Haruhi was made to look like she lunged at the red headed _damsel.  
_ "No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"  
Naz was about to charge forward to defend Haruhi when the twins slid in form no where throwing jugs of water over the both of them. She narrowed her eyes stopping her movement for the moment.  
"Why did you do that? Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me," the _child_ stammered out.  
Naz couldn't just stand there anymore. She stalked over her aura growing darker and darker as she did. She pulled a table cloth from a table with a gracefully movement. The contents above it barely shifted drawing slight gasps from the guests of the room. She looked down at the _Princess_ from the corner of her eye and gave the barest of growls curling back her lips.

She helped Haruhi up wrapping the cloth around her shoulders with a flourishing flick. She tuned out most of what happened next, but from the tone of it all. She new she didn't have to deal with the red head anymore... And that Tamaki cranked up Haruhi's debt. Kyoya handed her a bag with a new uniform.  
"Come on," Naz walked beside her hands in her pockets as they walked side by side. Whispers broke through the room of how barbaric the Host Club _Ruffian_ could be. But in the same sentences was the fact that Naz was very protective of Haruhi.

Naz sat in the changing rooms picking at her nails, "I was wrong about these guys. They are bad. They can see beyond skin deep beauty."  
Haruhi smiled softly, "Yeah, I guess they can."  
They both smiled as they sat in a pleasant silence... Until the Idiot walked in carrying towels.  
"Hey, Haruhi, I brought you some-" He looked up seeing Haruhi in her pink camisole and pants.  
The three stared at eachother in shock before Naz stood in a rush. Grabbing the towels, tossing them to Haruhi and push Tamaki back.  
"Out! Geez, don't you knock? Were you raised in a barn?"  
The Idiot King stammered like a mad man, "Ah!" Then he turned her gaze Naz and pointed, "Wait! You were in there while she was changing! How could you-"  
Naz bonked him on the head with her fist, "I'm a girl too you Moron."

Haruhi came out fully changed into the girl's uniform, "Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."  
Naz nodded, "Yeah. Appearance really mean nothing in the world when it comes to personality."  
The host club commented about the fact that they were girls like it was nothing new.  
Haruhi smiled at Tamaki, "Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier."  
Tamaki back up becoming the brightest red Naz had ever seen in her life.  
"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Naz held in a chuckle as she watched the idiot's face go in an expression of shock. "I wonder how I can pull it off... I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!"  
Naz laughed outright at her friend happily.

* * *

Naz was packing up her things to head home when she turned her gaze out the window.

 _This mightn't be so bad. They are nice enough. Not as judgement as I thought they would be. Maybe I will have more than one friend here._

She grinned to herself and headed off to catch up with Haruhi as the moved to go home after a very long tiring day.


	3. Chapter 2

Naz and Haruhi raced through the halls weaving through students. They where running late enough as it was. Suddenly Naz turned a corner and collided with someone. dropping her bag causing it to spread its contents all over the floor and she stumbled back onto her butt. The person merely huffed and kept walking not really paying much mind. Haruhi moved to help her but Naz waved her hands.  
"No, you go on ahead. Your debt is higher than mine at the moment."  
"Are you sure Naz."  
She nodded collecting up her things, "Yeah I will be in there in a minute."  
Haruhi nodded carefully and headed off. Naz picked up all her things her hands falling to a photo. It was a photo of a man with the same white blonde hair but a much darker skin tone. A farmer's tan really. Bright blue eyes and a lob-sided grin. A heavy duty dark blue, covered in grease and stained sun-washed jeans. A mauve purple 1967 Pontiac GTO convertible with metallic gold racing stripes. She smirked and slipped it into a book in her bag before hurrying off to the host club.

* * *

Inside the club her purple eyes looked about in disbelieve. It was warm... Tropical... Perfect sleeping weather. A _do-nothing-day_ kinda weather. She blinked once. Twice. Three times.  
"You are late Nazneen.." I cool, chilling voice spoke next to her.  
She turned her gaze to the glassered _gentleman_ beside her, ".. And you are showing skin." She smirked softly, "Sure you won't burn to a crisp like that?"  
He gave a polite smile, "What a smart comment... As punishment for being so late you will have to wear a costume as well."  
She turned to him, "Sure. Just make it so it covers my torso and arms. My pale skin doesn't do well uncovered."  
He nodded, "That is fair."  
They turned heading towards the back room. She placed her bag by her couch she would be entertaining and began peeling off the layers as she went. The jacket she held over a shoulder as she slowly undid her tie and slid it from around her neck. She snapped it like a whip the sound of the crack drawing the eyes of the guests. She slipped into the back room as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

She stepped back out in a pale blue and dark purple swirl patterned Balinese robe, a yellow sash around her waist keeping it in place. It covered her sleeves and torso well but was baggie enough to look the part. She had placed shell and leather bracelets around her ankles and wrists. A shark tooth hung around her neck swinging back and forth. But the main thing that drew the eyes of the club was the two trays filled with drinks she carried. One balanced correctly on an arm, the other sitting squaring upon her white mane. She walked with a smile as she handed out the cool drinks to the guest, hosts included.

She ruffled Honey's hair as she handed him a coconut as she went past. Spinning the disk on her head to point Mori's tall milkshake towards him. He took it slightly stunned. She gave the twins their mirroring smoothies made to look alike but tasting different. Kaoru's was more tangy while Hikaru's was a more sweetly sour. Haruhi's was a more simple flavour but well put together. The one she handed to Tamaki was rather fancy in appearance but she had made it with lots of banana slices and ice-cream, making it thick. Kyoya's was a mix of alot of things making it hard to tell what is was really.  
She smirked at him, "The way I mix this is never the same. So I can't grantee the flavour."  
She moved away from a slightly surprised _cool guy_ moving to tend to her guest.

She smirked sitting down, letting Chou and Mai enjoy the drinks.  
Mai looked up at her, "So Naz, will you be attending the dance?"  
Naz raised an eyebrow, "Dance? What kinda dance are we talking?"  
"Oh, it going to be a Formal Party," Chou said cheerily.  
Naz gave a small little groan, "Pardon me a moment ladies."  
She stood up moving to Haruhi leaning down to whisper in her ear ignoring her guests, "Hey Haruhi, is there a little charity clothes shop around home?"  
She thought carefully, "Yeah. One only about five blocks away I think."  
Naz leaned back away nodding, "If it's on the way home do you mind if we drop by it?"  
She smiled, "No. I think it will be a good little place to stop actually."

Naz gave a troublemaker's smirk and nodded as she headed back to her guests.  
"I don't see why I can't show up. Though I have to warn you girls. I am not much of a formal dancer. I am more _freestyle_ or something with a bit of movement."  
They both titled their heads like confused puppies, _"Fr-fra steal?"  
_ She smirked happily, " _Free-style_. It is more moving to music on how you think you should."  
"Oh! That sounds like so much fun," Mai beamed happily.  
"Yes. Can you teach us how to freestyle Naz?" Chou chimed in.  
Naz tilted her head thinking, "I do see why I can't but now probably isn't the best time for that."  
They both pout slightly causing her to chuckle, "Oh don't be like that girls. I might teach you at the party."  
They both gave giggly squeals. Naz's gaze was however drawn to Haruhi and her new guest.

She narrowed her eyes carefully studying the woman with a fashionably brown bob of a hair cut. She seemed polite, maybe older than Haruhi and herself. Possibly because she seemed more mature, by not swooning or fainting like the other guests. Naz however sensed something off with this guest she just couldn't put a finger on it. When she placed her finger's under her friends chin an aura of darkness came off her. She deemed she did not like this woman, not one bit.

* * *

The Host Club all stood around a table discussing the things for the dance. All back in their normal school uniforms. Naz stood in front of Haruhi straighten her tie for her as they both tried to ignore the very loud slurping sound of the _King_ and his Ramen.  
"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru suggested in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"Does it really bother you that princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru teasingly asked.  
"... _I don't like her_..." Naz mumbled as she stood back letting Haruhi sit in the chair. She stood between her seat and Kyoya's.  
Kyoya gave a hidden smirk, "He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"  
"What illness?" Haruhi expressed with slight concern.  
"She's got the host hopping disease," Hikaru explained sliding closer.  
"A.K.A never-the-same-boy-twice disease," Kaoru slid out from behind his brother, supplying another term.

 _"Another reason to not like her."_ Naz mumbled to herself again with a scowl.  
"What was that Nazneen?" Kyoya raised a brow.  
She looked to him, "Sorry, just silly thought in English."  
"Right anyways. Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However, princess Kanako tends to change her favourites on a regular basis," he continued.  
Honey piped in hugging his hugging his pink bunny close, "That's right. 'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan."  
Naz gave a grunt as she ground her teeth slightly not really liking this talk.  
"Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi asked in a bored understanding tone.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less." Tamaki suddenly appeared yelling in front of them. Naz merely grumbled and moved away to block on his annoying whining. She merely had her back turn the to group not seeing there antics. She was studying the design of the wall when name drew her attention.  
"Wow Naz-chan. You are really pretty..."  
She blinked and turned her gaze back to them only to find two portraits. One of Haruhi looking very sweet and child like in appearance, no doubt in her being a girl. The second was of Nazneen herself, but not as she is now. It was of a few years back when her hair was longer. She had a big stunning grin. Her royal purple gleaming in the sunlight as she was holding up a set of keys on her fingers.

She froze staring at it before her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Where did you find this picture?" She ask as she moved to her bag.  
The _King_ proclaimed at it, "Does it matter? It is a beautiful picture. You are so stunning with such a picture."  
A very dangerous dark aura formed around her as she made her way back to the portrait. She had hidden in her right fist from view.  
"... Is it the only copy you have?" her voice was calm but very cold.  
"Uh... Yes?"  
Her hand slammed down on the grinning face of the portrait. She pushed it to the right then back left creating a black smear of paint to block out her face. Once she was sure her own face was block out she pulled out a rag cloth and wiped clean her hand softly. Haruhi took a step back knowing exactly why her friend acted in such a way.

"Let me make this clear..." Naz's voice was very calm despite the boiling rage she felt. "Any pictures of me that _anyone_ has from beyond four years, will delete them." She turned to face them, "I am in this host club because I have a debt to pay off, Haruhi is here and you are actually a decent bunch of guys when you want to be... However, please do not state that I am beautiful. Any other words that are similar are perfectly fine. This as the only personal favour I will ask of you. Can you all agree to it?"  
Honey looked up at her with a slightly nervous face, "Naz-chan, why don't you like the word beautiful?"  
She turned her gaze back to the black smear before turning back her gaze to him. Her face was soft, pain hidden in her eyes, "It is simple an unpleasant memory."

Hikaru piped in almost nervously, "Hate to change the subject, but do you two have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party."  
Naz nodded still wiping her hand clean, "I have enough to get by."  
"Uh... no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..." Haruhi asked concerned about the whole thing.  
Tamaki suddenly came back to life from the scare, "Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi." He pointed his finger in her face, "I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy."  
Haruhi groaned softly hanging her head.

* * *

Haruhi and Naz were in the little charity as Naz looked over suits carefully, "It isn't that hard to learn the waltz Haurhi. It is one of the most basic there is."  
"It's stupid," she complained.  
Naz chuckled, "That it is, but don't worry. I am sure you will have it in no time."  
"... Hey Naz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're okay right? With what happened today?"  
"... Yeah. I am fine now... I over reacted a bit but they will never do it again."  
"You know, I am here if you every want to talk, right?"  
Naz turned her her and smiled, "And I am here if you wanna talk."

* * *

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow," Kanako's voice instructed sweetly.  
Nazeen was all _gloom and doom_ as she leaned against the wall with narrowed eyes. Mori and Honey were swinging around happily about. The twins watching and snickering softly at Haruhi and the woman dancing. Tamaki was just _gloom_ in a corner. Kyoya however was near her at a table, his fingers dancing over the keys of a laptop. Naz however wasn't paying much mind.  
"No matter how are you stare at her, she won't burst into flames. If anything you will give yourself a headache," he teased lightly not looking up.  
"I had one the second I saw her..." Naz moved to sit across from him. Her back facing the pair twirling about.  
"If I may, why do you dislike Miss Kasugazaki so much?"  
"... As I have told you once before I am a good judge of character. Her host hopping has a reason and I am guessing it is a stupid one."  
"Very well, change of subject then. Are you sure you know how to waltz?"  
She narrowed her eyes before standing up and holding out her hand.  
"Oh no, that won't be-"  
"Kyoya, you are doubting my skills. Or are you just afraid to take the place of the girl? Give up control and such?" She smirked proudly.

He frowned and took her hand. She smiled leading them out onto the floor. She began with a Viennese Waltz; calm, collected with with a quick three beat tempo. Leading Kyoya around the floor with ease, the other hosts watching with confusion. Though the twins were trying not to snicker at the _Shadow King._ Next she shifted into and International Waltz. It was a bit more spin and quick but very fluid. Close quarters with dance partners. She moved into the American Waltz effectively not missing a beat or guiding step. A simple box step technique but quicker than the International Waltz.  
"... I admit, you are quite skilled."  
She smiled and let him go, "I can even do the Country Wertern Waltz, Tango, _Rockabilly_ , Highland and then my own styles. Where I grew up, lots of cultures mingled. You can learn alot from culture through there artistic outlets." She turned walking away.  
"That is a rather interesting notion... In its own way."

Kyoya moved to attend to Miss Kasugazaki and Haruhi who were now taking a break. She zoned out getting lost in old memories of all the dances she attended back home. A new voice dragged her attention away from them however.  
"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered." A male voice chimed in after a closing of the door.  
She turned seeing a bit of an _average joe_ but well put together.  
Kyoya turned to face him, "Ah, thank you very much. Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."  
"Well, that's good to hear," the man spoke with a pleasant smile.  
Haruhi inquisitively asked, "So, do you sell tea sets?"  
"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" responded the young man politely.  
Naz smirked liking the young man. He was polite, respectable and patient by the sounds of it. Though quiet and reserved, most likely shy.

Then a little cynical giggle came from the chair at the table, "Oh Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company."  
Naz turned her gaze to Kanako with almost a sneer.  
"First-class company?" mumbling more to herself.  
"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya supplied with a rather bored but polite tone. Merely fact stating.  
"Wow!" Haruhi watching the box in her hands slightly stunned.

Naz moved closer the the group.  
"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you, Suzushima?"  
She watched as his gaze was torn from Kanako to Kyoya, "You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."  
"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asked calmly.  
Naz's ear would of twitched like a dog as she broke out in a large grin walking up to the three more.  
"Yes I am."  
She grinned, "England huh? _Do you know how to cuss like a true Brit?"  
_ He blinked slightly looking at her, _"Um no."  
_ _"Pish posh! You need to swear like a Brit. You are going to pick it up weather you want to or not."  
_ _"I really don't-"  
_ She waved her hands, _"Come on humour me. These guys don't speak English from my understanding."  
_ _"Very well..."  
"Okay, the main insult you will most likely use is 'bloody'. As in, 'You bloody git' or 'bloody hell.'"_

Haruhi slapped her arm hard, "Naz!"  
"Ow! Oh yeah, that's right... I taught you English swear words..."  
Haruhi huffed at her, "That isn't useful."  
"Says you. Where I come from it is a frequent part of the language. But fine, ruin my fun," she smirked turning back to Suzushima, "Have fun in England. A very pretty place from what I am told. Oh and don't tickle any royal guards." She moved away as her friends stared at her with confusing.  
Suzushima left after the short encounter as Naz moved to study Kanako whole reaction to the boy. It was clear she knew him, and very clear to her that the girl's _disease_ was because of whatever reason it was.

She lurked, listening in the conversation has Miss Kasugazaki quickly left the club. It turned out the little _lady_ was engaged to marry the the shy boy. Turns out Kyoya knew about it all along.  
"Well it explains her _disease,_ " she mumbled. The twins jumped when her voice chimed in behind them.  
Tamaki looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
She looked at him, "She's hair pulling."  
Honey tilted his head, "Hair pulling?"  
She smirked, "Demanding attention. She wants Suzushima to notice her, however instead of behaving like an adult, she's tugging at things to try and get the attention. It is what children do to get attention."  
"We don't get it," the twins frowns.

She rolled her eyes reached up and tugged Mori's tie bringing him down to her level. His eyes bugged out as his face was now close to her's.  
"Sorry Mori, but you are going to be my example," she kept his face very close to her's keeping a firm grip on the tie. "Now, while I do have Mori's complete attention, I also have all of yours'. It is because I am giving you something to look at. Something that could be seen as wrong or unusually. Thank you Mori." She let go of his tie. Mori straightened himself and corrected his tie. "Kanako was host hopping with the same principle. She wanted his attention but Suzushima won't call her out on it because he isn't a confronting person." The club was now nodding along with her explanation.

"Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking. But he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything..." Kyoya began.  
"He doesn't have much presence," Hikaru stated.  
"And he's faint-hearted," Kauro added.  
"So, in other words, he's boring," Kyoya simply said factly.  
Naz frowned, "I see nothing wrong with him."  
"I had no idea they were so merciless toward other guys," Haruhi added for herself.  
Honey had some how found his way onto Mori's shoulders, "Suzushima is a good boy, right?"  
"Yeah," Mori's baritone voice answered.  
Tamaki stepped forward, "All right, everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy."  
"Which one?" Everyone else asked.  
"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy."

* * *

A week later the hosts stood on the stairs of a large ball room. The hosts were all decked out to the nine. However one was a little bit odd in suit choice. A dark purple vest and bow tie made a very bright yellow dress shirt. With a nice pair of dress pants line with yellow strips on the hems. Naz felt very proud of her colourful choice, causing a smug smirk to settle upon her lips. Tamaki and Kyoya gave their opening speech to all guests then the party began.

Naz smirked heading down the stairs but stopped seeing Haruhi sigh. The twins slid in behind her.  
"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm."  
"Well excuse me, sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I have only every gone to the festivals held in my neighbourhood park."  
Naz rolled her eyes grinning, "Haruhi it's easy. It isn't that big of a step. From that to this."  
"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not," Kyoya stated Earning a glare from the ruffian. "Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."  
"A spread? With fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked innocently.  
"Fan-"  
"-cy..."  
"Tuna?!" Tamaki actually vaulted over the railing causing Naz to blink at him. The twins nuzzled against Haruhi as he ordered, "Get some fancy tuna here right now."

Kyoya was dialing up a number as Naz walked up to Tamaki staring him down with a quizzical look.  
"Yes Nazneen?" he blinked at her.  
Naz out one hand on his back and pushed against his shoulder hard to make him bend backwards over it.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Nazneen!" he cried out as his back didn't bend.  
She straightened him frowning, _"It doesn't make sense..."  
_ "What'd you do that for?!" he yelled at her.  
She merely turned her gaze back to the upper railing, "Sorry... _I still don't get it.. How?_ "

And so the dancing began. Naz at this moment was waltzing around with Mai. Her roan hair was done straight with a side braid. Her dress a nice pale green that made her hair stand out. She was smiling as Naz lead her in twirls around the dance floor. She had taught both Mai and Chou rock, paper scissor when they couldn't decide who got to dance with the ruffian first. Chou had won with a scissor over paper, she had enjoyed her turn immensely. Chou had worn a lovely periwinkle blue gown with her hair pulled into a pony tail with curls. A blue butterfly clip adoring her hair. She smiled softly as the song came to an end.  
"Well, I will be back in a minute. I have some host things to do with the other guys. I will be back in a bit." She winked at them both as she lead back of to Chou, "Might even teach ya freestyle if I hack this party."  
The girls giggled as she walked off into a back room where the _plan_ was being placed into action.

* * *

She walked in seeing Haruhi being decked out in a pretty pink dress, long hair and nicely down make up.  
"... You look more you with short hair," she stated simply.  
Honey gasped, "Are you saying she doesn't look pretty Naz-chan?"  
She smirked rolling her eyes, "No Honey. She looks very pretty. She just doesn't look like her soul I guess."  
The twins tilted their heads, "Look like her soul?"  
Naz shugged, "You guys probably won't get it."

Tamaki walked in, "Gentlemen! Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for..." He drifted off as Haruhi stood facing him.  
"So, what do you think?" slid in beside him as he stared off.  
"Wow, you look so cute!" Honey beamed up at Haruhi as she started to walk. Naz chuckled cover her mouth facing away.  
"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes," she complained.  
Naz snorted covering her mouth with both hands, _"You so can't walk in heals!"  
_ "Good luck, Haruhi," the twins encourage.  
Naz simply burst out laughing, _"Yeah. She's gonna break a leg!"_  
"I can't believe. She's so pretty!" Tamaki mumbled to himself with a blush.

* * *

Naz looked about as she careful pushed speaking into place as she nibbled on some snacks from the spread. She was trying to be sneaky. She knew the _Shadow King_ would most likely try to stop her if he caught her doing such a thing as _hijacking_ his planned party. She smirked as she moved to plugged it in as a shadow lurked up behind her her.

"... Nazneen.."  
She jumped inhaling some of her treat as she began to choke. She thumped her fist against her chest as she cough. A steady but firm hand patted her on her back to help her.  
She turned to glare at the shining glasses, "Bloody hell Kyoya, are you trying to kill me."  
He smirked, "No. That wouldn't be good business for you paying back her debt."  
She rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.  
"So... What are you planning?"  
"I'm hijacking the party to teach Mai and Chou how to _freestyle_."  
"... I don't believe that is a formal style of dance."  
She grinned looking at him, "You'd be right. But it will make them happy and could draw in some interest. You are all about business aren't you? It will only be one dance."  
He sighed softly, "Very well."

She walked out into the middle of the dance floor as the classical music was halted. She pulled out a pair of Wayferer style shades and slipped them on. She nodded to Kyoya who started her remix. She bobbed her head for a bit as all eyes fell to her and a space was cleared. As the bass dropped so did she falling into a windmill spin before coming up into one-haned chair flare. She come back to her feet and ran to Chou and Mai.  
She grabbed their hands and pulled them in, "Follow and feel the beat."  
She began to ;lead them in some simple moves. Hip swaying, clap steps, simple mucking about. She even grabbed their hands spinning them out and in. She let them dance for a bit as she moved and dragged in Mori. As the beat got more tribal she spun throwing a fist, creating a mock fight in the dance to the beat. Mori and herself dodging and countering with the music leaving the guests in awe. She pushed herself over herself backwards before bowing to Mori and him bowing as the beat slowed. She began in an up beat ballet dance doing a flip, landing in a knee bent split. She grinned huffed slightly as the music ended.

The room felled with cheer and applause as she stood up dusting herself. She turned her gazed to Kyoya who was masking his amazement quite well. She smirked and winked before she went back to ballroom dancing with her guest and accepting requests as the night was slowly coming to a close.

* * *

The bright lights lit up the outside among the cherry blossom trees focusing on Suzushima and Kanako.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple," Tamaki gestured to the lovely couple.  
"Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?" Suzushima bowed asking for her hand.  
She slowly took his hand with a small smile, "Yes."  
Naz smiled as the began to waltz about the floating petals. The music soft as elgant matching their gentle smile.

She smirked softly, _"I am going to draw this moment..."  
_ "What was that Nazneen?" Kyoya spoke softly beside her.  
She turned to him, "Ah, sorry. Just thinking out loud. It is would make a marvelous piece to draw is all. And quit call me Nazneen would you. It's Naz for my friends.  
He blinked and looked to her but she had already turned her gaze back to the dancing pair. Had she really just called him a friend, after seeing past his mask. He then remembered, commoners like Naz and Haruhi like people for who they really were, not the faces they put on. He smirked softly turning his gaze back as well.

Tamaki spread out his arms causing both Haruhi as she glared at him, "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!"  
"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball," Hikaru slid in holding a banana peel.  
"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki," Kauro followed suit mirroring him.  
 _"Oh, don't tell me... Really?"_ Naz mumbled watching them. Applause hid her mumbling voice however.  
"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Hikaru began. The peel gone from his hand.  
"You ready? Tamaki questioned all cocky and seductive like.  
"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki," the peel also missing from Kauro's hand.  
Both Haruhi and Tamaki were shocked as the twins shrugged speaking away from the mics they had, "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone."  
 _"And they are. Great."_

Suzushima smiled at Kanako, "It's just on the cheek, right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping."  
"There's no way I can kiss her," Haruhi grumbled under her breath.  
"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third," Kyoya suggested as he scribbled in his book. Naz frowned and stood on his foot hard but not seen by any of the guests.  
"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek," Haruhi looked away like she wasn't bothered.  
She made her way down the stairs towards Kanako.  
"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey wondered aloud.  
"What?!" Tamaki stated before rushing to her. "Wait, Haruhi!" He rushed down the stairs slipping on a well placed banana peel thus causing Haruhi to turn Kanako's head and plant her kiss fair on her mouth. Naz just shook her head as every one cheer, gasped, giggle or stutter.

* * *

Naz sat soaking in the bath after the long night of dancing. She had finished the drawing of the happy couple and would ask Kyoya to somehow get it to them the next day. She sighed softly and enjoying the steam. She thought of how beautiful it all was but soon her soft smile turned to a pained frown. She rubbed on shoulder before standing and getting ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 3

It was a lovely day for a flower viewing. Cherries blossoms in full bloom, the temperature was pleasant. Even the smell of the flowery atmosphere was alluring. Naz however was in an anything but celebratory mood. She was under a tree hidden from view from the guests. See was dressed in a similar uniform as Haruhi, Mori and Honey. A pale yellow kimono with a lilac under shirt. She however was not entertaining guests. Under her eyes were dark shadows, her skin was paler than normal along with slightly glazed eyes. Truth be told she was dozing away the day in the shade, avoiding the Shadow King at all costs in fear of increasing her dept.

"Naz..." a small voice asked.  
Her eyes slowly slid open to find her two most regular guests. Chou and Mai staring down at her. She gave a large large that could compete with the lions of the Savannah.  
"Oh hi girls," she sat up more squarely and patted the grass as a way to tell them to sit. "I am not feeling to great."  
They sat down looking at her with big eyes.  
"You're not ill or anything are you?" Chou's voice was filled with concern.  
"No, no," Naz shook her head slowly carefully not to make herself dizzy. "Nothing like that. Just an old problem that I thought I kicked a while back."  
"What problem?" Mai leaned in slightly.  
"Nothing you two pretty ladies should worry your pretty little heads over," she tilted her head with a sleepy smile causing the two guests to blush bright red.

She did her job, serving them tea and such while trying not to yawn or fall back to sleep. That was until she spotted the twins surrounding Haruhi, Hakuri having her in a head lock.  
"Hey, Hikaru! Remove the head lock! Air is necessary for survival _twat_!" she called out at them.  
The three turned to blink at her before the twins grinned, "Hey Naz, have you picked your elective courses for this term yet?"  
She tilted her head, "No actually... I have been a bit busy.."  
They waved her over to help the pair of commons to decide.  
"How about conversational French?" Kaoru suggested.  
"I don't know..." Haruhi thought.  
"I already know French," Naz continued to study the list.  
Hikaru looked at her, "Really?"  
 _"Vous êtes tous les deux les diables."  
_ "I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense," Hikaru continued.  
"We are in the same class," both twins spoke looking behind them. Naz and Haruhi were both to busy going over the lists. Naz was studying the music or art classes carefully thinking.

Tamaki suddenly pop grabbing Haruhi by her shoulders.  
His face was right up in her's, "Listen, Haruhi. I want you to stop hanging out with shady twins from now on."  
"Who you calling shady?"  
"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss."  
 _"Seconded,"_ Naz agreed in her own tongue staring him down.  
"All right then. We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer. All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life," Tamaki stated as he cried.  
Haruhi frowned, "Who are you calling daddy? And what about Naz?"  
"Hey, don't drag me into this!"  
"So, do it. Change back now. Change right now!" He shook the brunette back and forth as Naz was about to sock him one.

"You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough," Hikaru said sway with his brother.  
"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru followed up with the important info.  
Naz and Haruhi turned to look at them, "Physical Exams?"  
Every but Kyoya stared at the two girls that now stood side by side.  
"That's right. I forgot all about it," Kyoya murmured.  
"Then that means there's no doubt. They're gonna know we're both really girls," Haruhi said mostly uncaring of the outcome.

"Wait, hold up. What do you guys mean by physical exams?" Naz asked staring at her friends. "Is it like the _beep test_?"  
Honey tilted his head softly, " _B-bep tess?"  
"What's a bep tess?" _The twins asked.  
"Ah well. Its a fitness test about endurance and speed. You have to run between point A and B between beeps. The longer a persons lasts the fitter they are. My old school did them every now and again."  
"No Naz," Haruhi smiled softly. "It's like a check up."  
"... Please tell me you're kidding?"  
Kyoya smiled softly, "No that is quite right actually."  
"... No."  
They all tilted they heads, "No?"  
 _"No. Nein. Non. Uimh. Fou. Na. Never. No way in fucking hell. I am not letting a doctor near me."_

* * *

They were all in the host club. Tamaki of in _La La Land_ but Naz was away from them, trying to plan how to get away with murder. She was making a check list in the back of her sketch book. A purple and yellow rag tied around her dominate hand.  
 _"Rope.. Small knife... Preferably butterfly blade... Alibi..._ Hey Mori do you have a butterfly knife I can borrow for a few days?"  
He looked at her, "... No."  
She sighed softly, "Thanks anyway... _Maybe just my pocket knife would be better."_ She continued to work away ignoring the rambling of the twins and the King until one word caught her attention.

"This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests."  
"If this is an anime, you just broke the four wall and made us self aware. A dangerous thing indeed," she tapped her pen on her page. She however was mainly ignored for the moment.  
"Yeah, then what are we?" the twins asked straight faced.  
Tamaki turned to face them, "You boys are the homosexual supporting cast." He then drew a line on the floor, "So, please make sure that you don't step across this line."  
"What about Naz-chan?" Honey asked sweetly.  
"I'm just a side character Honey. No real importance to the story. I could be cut out and not much would change," she muttered not really focusing on what she said. The hosts blinked at her slightly concerned.

"Hey listen, boss," Hikaru began with a dangerously straight face.  
"I don't think you get it," Kauro continued.  
"If word gets out that Hary-chan and Naz-chan are really a girls, then they won't be able to be in the host club any more. But if Haru-chan and Naz-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet they'd be even cuter than they is now," Honey supplied.  
"They dressed like a regular girls when she was in middle school, right? They must've been pretty popular with all the boys." Hikaru asked.  
"For Haruhi, yeah, according to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month," Kyoya supplied. "Naz however stopped dressing as a girl at about six and broke noses of boys that approached her in the interest of a romantic interest."

"Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to Haruhi." Kaoru added devilishly.  
"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long," Hikaru followed up.  
"No way," Tamaki stated in a heart broken tone. Naz merely rolled her eyes.  
Haruhi walked in, "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late."  
Tamaki suddenly rushed up to her, "Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."  
"Sure."  
"What about Naz-chan?" Honey asked.  
Naz merely waved her hand, "Got my own plan. I'm all good."  
"You know what. I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her," Hikaru stated to his twin.  
"It's settled then," Kaoru nodded.  
Tamaki went into planning mode with the twins, Honey and Mori. Kyoya moved over to Naz as she thought about other ideas

"And what is your plan Naz?" he said with a slight smirk.  
"... You have sway a private police force correct?" Naz said not looking up from her work.  
He nodded, "Of one hindered officers yes... However I will not let you use them to get away with murder."  
She huffed, "Fine. I will figure something less messy out then."  
"Don't like doctors Naz?" He sat down beside her.  
"... I only trust one doctor to do my check ups... And she isn't here."  
He nodded, "I see."  
Their gazes where pulled back to the main group.

"I've got it!" Haruhi hit her fist on her hand thinking she figured out why they want her to stay a host. "You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt. My balance is 5,333,332 yen. Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back."  
The twins turned to Tamaki, "Do something. The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation."  
"Why do we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" The King grumbled. He spun to face the little brunette. "Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?"  
"To be honest, I'd have to say yes. I mean you guys aren't bad. But If it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know?" Haruhi stated not really caring.  
 _"Blunt as a sledge hammer,"_ Naz smiled proudly watching her friend.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other," Hikaru sounded slightly amazed.  
Kaoru followed through "Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her."  
Mori placed a hand to his chin with an idea, "Fancy tuna..."  
Naz beamed, _"Ah food. A girl's true best friend."  
_ Haruhi seemed the twitch as the host decided to use it well.  
"Oh that's right. You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?" Tamaki spoke calmly.  
 _"Forth wall, Your Highness."  
_ "Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?" The more trouble-making twin whispered to his younger brother.  
"Wow, talk about a difficult childhood," Kaoru stated whispering back.  
"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants," Honey spoke to Usa-chan. Naz somple chuckled softly her eyes slowly closing as she began to doze.  
"What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna..." Haruhi tried to convince herself more than them. "Am I really gonna get to try it?"

* * *

It was three a.m in the morning. Naz was glaring at her reflection after having washed her face. Her shadows under her eyes had become more noticeable over less past few days.  
"... I could pass as Trafalgar if I had blue hair..." She then smirked softly. "If I am going to deal with doctors, I may as well be one that strikes fear into others."  
She headed back to her room and began to get ready for the physical exam with her own way of coping.

* * *

She could see Haruhi and the twins in the distance. She had slipped away to get everything ready for herself. A short dark blue wig sat on her own white hair with a matching goatie square on her chin. Her shadows under her eyes highlighting the dull grey contacts hiding her unique purple gems. A doctors coat open over her yellow and black hoodie ending at back of her knees. Black spotted jeans ending in nice leather shoes that echoed across the solid floors. To finish off the look the word _DEATH_ were 'tattooed' across her hands that held clipboard.

She saw Haruhi balk when the doors were opened to the nurses and doctors.  
She came up behind her as the twins continued to walk, "Come now Sir, you shouldn't linger."  
Haruhi turned her gaze and blinked tilted her head, "... Naz?"  
She gave a smirk and offered a had, "Dr Trafalgar. Dr Law D. Water Trafalgar. Pleasure to meet you Mr Fugioka."  
She took her hand and shook it, "...Okay."  
She grinned and continued on her path.

She saw Chou and Mai speaking with Kyoya.  
"Kyoya you haven't seen Naz have you?" Mai asked concerned.  
"Yeah, he said he wasn't feeling to well last time we saw him. And we saw him rushing off just a bit before," Chou explained.  
Kyoya gave his pleasant smile, "I am sure he will be alone any minute now. Do not worry yourselves."  
Naz smirked felling like playing around. She walked up to them studying her clip board flipping through pages.  
"Mr... Ootori?"  
The three turned their gaze to her.  
Kyoya's eyes seemed to narrow in confusion slightly behind his glasses, "Yes?"  
She nodded taking a few notes on her page, "I am here to discuss your _mask-itis_ and _greed-icolac._ If you will please follow me."  
Kyoya nodded calmly, "Yes, of coarse."

She lead him away smirking softly but when out of sight of the witnesses she found herself pinned to a wall.  
"Who are you?" it was a rather dangerous voice that came from the young man.  
Naz blinked before turning bright red, _"Hey man. Chill, I'm just playing. You don't have to get so damn close!"_  
He blinked softly and the familiar voice, "... Naz?"  
She nodded, "Yeah. Naz... Can you let me off the wall?"  
He frowned not moving, "Why are you doing dressed like that?"  
"Well since you won't let me murder anyone, I am going to scare my doctor into silence. I am borrowing Trafalgar's look for it," her was just getting redder by the minute, "But seriously, personal space."  
He smirked softly, "Why should I? You know it is against the law to impersonate a doctor."  
She began to stutter, "Ky-Kyoya seriously, back off before you can't breath from your balls being in your throat."

He smirked darkly and let her go slowly. She straightened her coat calmly trying to bring her pale skin tone back.  
 _"Who bloody knew you are actually strong..._ Anyway, I am cosplaying. It means I don't have to deal with myself being seen by doctors."  
He smirked, "This is mandatory Naz, so I suggest you lose the costume."  
She sighed and peeled of the goatie, then the wig whipping her hair free. She peeled off the doctor's coat and used it to wipe off the tattoos on her hands.  
"And the eye liner," Kyoya said in a smug manner.  
She looked to him then back to her hands making sure she got it all, "... It isn't make up. I haven't been sleeping well." He blinked and went to speak but she cut him off, "Let's just head back." She moved quickly carrying her things. He followed behind her with a well placed mask over a face of concern.

The plan of cosplay failed all around that day. Tamaki got his just desserts for calling the other hosts gay. It was cute funny actually. The twins and herself couldn't holded back their laughs.  
"I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru cried out.  
"They recognized him. I told you they'd see through it!" Kaoru barked a laugh trying to not be too loud.  
"Oh gods! You guys, I-I can't-" Naz fell to the ground laughing. She gripped her stomach trying to breath but her laughs kept coming.  
"You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me," Tamaki bellowed.  
Naz blocked out most of the ruckus as Kyoya helped her back to her feet. She leaned on him still laughing as he explained it all to Haruhi.  
"Haruhi, ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you two, a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."  
"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyoya senpai's family's hospitals," Hikaru explained.  
"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier," Kaoru suggested but the two were most likely glad they got there fun.  
"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm a supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise," Kyoya smirked politely.  
 _"Fourth wall people, leave it be."_

* * *

Naz and Haruhi walked to the room Naz smirking as she had a slight bounce in her step. They knocked on the door.  
A kind voice answered, "Come in."  
Naz followed in behind her friend and mood slowly slipping as she was about to be looked over by a doctor.  
"Hello, Mr. Fujioka, Mr Valencia. I've been made aware of your situations. If you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there."  
"Sure." Haruhi walked over without problem. Naz shut the door and followed. Inside the curtains they began to undress. She sighed pulling the jumper over her head. Naz's shame now for the world to see. Her back marred with long crisscrossing her back along with burn of a brand, _UGLY_. She stood rubbing her shoulder carefully

Both girls her the curtain move. Turning their heads they see a man dressed as a doctor sliding the curtain shut. Naz turned red only being in her bra.  
"Excuse me..." Haruhi started.  
The man turned in a panic covering both their mouths, "No, it's not what you think. Please just keep quiet."  
Naz's eyes widened before darkening dangerously but before she could bit down on the hand a voice and kick sent the man flying into the wall behind them.  
"Haruhi! Tama-chan kick!" His foot planted right into the stranger's face while he back flipped a few times.  
New voices forced Naz to jump to face the twins, "One... Good looks that attract the public eye."  
Kyoya stepped into the curtains causing her to turn more red, "Two... More wealth than you could imagine."  
"Three, chivalry that would never be able to overlook..." Mori spoke calmly.  
"...the hideous wickedness of this world," Honey seemed much more dangerous looking. Naz only seemed to shrink back from them all.  
Tamaki placed his shirt over Haruhi's head, "That's what makes up the Ouran host club."  
"We're here! Watch out!"

Naz stayed at the back of her friends keeping her back from them as she tried to get to her hoodie. Only half paying attention to the _quacks_ story. She wanted her jumper but it was in front of friends by Dr Yuba.  
"... I don't mean to interrupt but can I have my jumper?"  
Tamaki blinked seeing the thing on the floor in front of him. He picked it up and handed it to her, "Here you are Naz."  
She took it and stepped back using it to cover herself more than her arms could. But in doing so Honey and Mori saw her back. Honey let out a gasp as Mori took a step back almost.  
"... Naz-chan-"  
"Honey, Mori, please don't. We can talk about it after focus on this.. I-I need a minute anyway," she pulled her hoodie over her head before flipping up the hood.  
They nodded as everyone seemed to be settled with that answer for now. Naz closed her eyes and collected her thoughts. She blocked out any and all noise for a while. They all left them both to finish the physical exam after helping the thought-to-be perverted doctor. Naz mainly moved robotically trying to think of a way to not tell her friends. She didn't want to be treated differently... but she knew that was nothing but ideal wishing with these people.

* * *

She sat on a couch in Music Room Three, her elbows on her knees and fingers linked together. She was back in her uniform, back to her purple eyes, and the shadows under them even more evident as she stare at the tea in her cup. The hosts were looking at her waiting for an explanation, all but Haruhi of coarse. Haruhi had found out over the winter break and knew that it was a hard subject.

"... Naz-chan please tell us," Honey looked at her hugging his Usa-chan close.  
She sighed softly looking away from the tea, "It's... difficult. I have a fair idea on how you guys will react... We won't be able to be friends after I do..  
The twins blinked, "What are you talking about?"  
"Yeah, you like our jokes," Hikaru started.  
Kaoru followed through, "Plus you are fun to hang out with."  
"What is Honey talking about anyway?" Tamaki asked.  
Kyoya was typing away on a laptop, "I have a vauge idea but nothing certain."  
"... She has scars on her back," Mori's deep baritone cut through the pause.

The rests of the Hosts beside Honey and Haruhi froze at the comment. Naz simply sighed and stood turning away from them. She pull the back of her hoodie up and over her head letting it cover her front. Her pale skin covered with the thin silver lines going all directions. Then the horrid looking scar of the one word that spoke truth to her, a burn scar of pink and red that never fully healed well. She heard the gasp as she tried to keep herself from shaking.  
She felt a hand reaching for her, _"_ _Dont..._ Please, don't touch them..."  
She felt the hand pull away and she pulled the armor she wore back over her head. She turned around facing their eyes full of concern and hurt.

"Naz-chan, what happened?" Honey watched her with the calmest face he could, but she could tell he was trying not to cry.  
She sat back down looking back to the floor, "It was a long time ago. I was five when it started. I only got away from it about four years ago. It's in the past despite the lingering effects every now and again..."  
"... Who did that to you?" Kaoru spoke calmly, his twin still in shock.  
"A man meant to protect me..."  
"How could someone do that?" Hikaru murmured.  
"... Anything that is beautiful, people want to break... I can't be broken anymore."  
Tamaki frowned deeply, "Did... Did the man-"  
"He is in jail. I don't know if he is dead or alive. Child abusers tended to be singled out and killed prisons," her hands were starting to shake. "Look, it doesn't matter. Just don't treat me any different. I grew stronger because of it so it doesn't matter. You don't need to bring it up. You won't ever seen them again. Pretend like they aren't there. It's what I do. You guys were helping me forget so don't stop. Don't look at me with pity. Just... just still be there..."  
The host club nodded and she looked at and gave the barest of a smile, "So, you guys ever had _pizza_?"

So she ordered up pizza for the rich class and let them indulge in some commoner eating styles as they slowly fell back into the norm of things among them. They understood, even if they didn't know everything. Naz couldn't fault them for that. She had friends she could count on, friends that wanted to be friends with her because of her personality rather than seeing a need to. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

Kyoya sat in his room after the day's end. The nice white couches of his clean and well put together lair. He was typing away on his laptop for any information on Nazneen's sealed records. So far he didn't like his success. Not that he couldn't find anything, more that he found it all. Her statement, the trail, the sentence, what had happen. The media trying to find anything about the case leaving no room for who the victim might feel about it all. It was unsettling to say the least. He wasn't digging all this up to bring to light however. He was digging it all up to bury it even deeper so no one could find it. She would never have to deal with this again if he could help it.


End file.
